


The Mighty Guide

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sappy, Slash, Virgin Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wants to practice sex before the real thing.  Will Blair agree to it and will he be able to let Jim go to someone else?  </p><p>(Another really old story.  2005)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mighty Guide

The Mighty Guide  
By Patt

Jim knew that Blair was out on a date with his friend Sean, but Jim needed to wait up and talk to him. In the last two months, Jim had been noticing men more then he used to and there was only one problem. He had never been with a guy before. Jim had went and danced at a gay bar three nights before, but he didn’t know where to go from there. With his senses, he really didn’t want to be out of control with someone he didn’t know. He needed his Guide, it was as simple as that. He wanted the man he was dancing with, but just needed some guidance. 

Blair finally came through the door at midnight and didn’t look too happy.

“Chief, what’s wrong?”

“Sean tried to pull an ownership thing with me tonight. He said he wanted us to be exclusive. Hell, I don’t even love the guy, why would we be exclusive? Why are you still up? Is something wrong?” Blair asked. 

“I needed to ask you something, but it can wait until a better day,” Jim answered. 

“No, come on, what’s wrong?” Blair needed to know, now.

“I’ve been attracted to men lately and I was going to ask this guy out, but I need to practice first. I was going to see if you could Guide me. I know it’s a lot to ask, but I need to know if I’ll zone or not. I really don’t want to zone with a stranger, you know?” Jim said.

“You okay with me showing you how things work? When did you start noticing men?” Blair finally asked. 

“About two months ago and I’ve been reading up on male sex, but again, I’m not sure how it will work with my senses. I need to practice,” Jim said blushing. 

“Again, are you okay with me showing you how things work?” Blair asked. 

“Yeah, I’ve been hard all day long thinking about it.”

“You want to start now?” Blair asked. 

“Whenever you have the time,” Jim said. 

“I didn’t get any tonight, so tonight would be a good night to start. You don’t think this will mess up our friendship?” Blair wondered. 

“No, I don’t think so. We’re both gay, but I need some practice. My bed?” Jim asked. 

“Let’s start with a shower and we’ll get cleaned up for sex. You don’t just jump into bed and do it,” Blair explained. 

“Okay, shower and cleaning up first. I knew that from the books I’ve been reading,” Jim commented. 

“A lot of men do an enema first, so do you want to do that?” Blair inquired. 

“I gave myself one earlier. I don’t want to appear too eager, but I am,” Jim said laughing. 

“Well, let me give myself one first. I’ll join you upstairs in a few minutes. Okay?” 

“Thanks again, Blair. You’re the best friend and Guide a man could ask for. 

Blair walked into the bathroom and started to give himself an enema. While he was doing it, he was thinking. _Since when did he start liking guys? This is news to me. I would have asked him out, but he doesn’t seem to be interested in me. He said he wants to ask someone out. I wonder if I know him. Lucky stiff. I wish he would want me the same way I want him._

Blair finished his business and walked up the stairs to find one Jim Ellison in his bed already naked and waiting. 

Blair stripped and got onto the bed with Jim. “You sure you’re up for this?” Blair asked.

Jim smiled and placed Blair’s hand on his erect cock and said, “Yeah, I think so.”

Blair started by kissing Jim and found out that Jim was an excellent kisser. They then began touching each other and still no problems. Jim was already huffing like a race horse and Blair said, “Calm down, Jim. You have to pace yourself.”

“I’m being too needy aren’t I?” Jim questioned. 

“A little bit. Calm down. We’ve got all night.”

Jim smiled and said, “It would help if I tried a few things. How about if I try sucking your cock?”

“Yeah, you could do that. If you want you can turn around the other way and we’ll give each other ‘69’. How does that sound?” Blair inquired. 

Jim turned around quickly and turned Blair on his side and took his cock into his mouth. Jim pulled away and told Blair, “Just tell me when I do it wrong.”

Blair couldn’t believe how well Jim was sucking cock. He was born for it. Blair was already close to coming. 

“Jim?” 

Jim stopped sucking and replied, “What?”

“I’m going to come if you don’t stop doing that. Could you tell with your senses?”

“Yes…the tip is starting to swell and you have a string of come that is filling my mouth already. I thought you would want to come. Isn’t that the point?” Jim asked. 

“Well, it is the point but I thought we would want to come together.”

“Blair suck on me for about two seconds and I’ll come with you. I’m that close just sucking on your cock.” Jim said. 

Blair did just that. He took Jim’s cock into his mouth and began to suck. Jim began to suck on Blair’s at the same time. There was a lot of moaning between the two of them. 

Blair sucked about two more times and Jim shot come down his throat, fast and hard. Blair did the same to Jim after about two seconds. 

They both lay on the bed, breathing hard and Jim finally asked, “Can I put some music on and try dancing?”

“In the nude?” Blair asked, somewhat shocked.

“Why not? Haven’t you ever done that?” Jim questioned.

“No, but it sounds good to me. Go pick out something nice and slow,” Blair commanded. 

Jim found an old Frank Sinatra CD and slipped it in the machine. Once the music started he rushed back upstairs. 

Jim pulled Blair off the bed and started to dance with him. Blair found out that Jim was an excellent dancer too. 

Jim kissed Blair’s neck as they danced and Blair found himself getting hard again after only ten minutes. That didn’t usually happen. _This man is good._

They danced for about ten more minutes and Jim said, “Can I make love with you?”

At this point, Blair would let Jim do anything to him, so he answered, “If you think you’re ready.”

Jim chewed on Blair’s neck, making Blair shiver and then said, “I’m ready.”

They walked hand in hand over to the bed and lay down again. 

Jim said, “I think I have the stretching part down, but I don’t know exactly what to do afterwards.”

“Play it by ear and see where it takes you,” Blair said. 

Jim got the lube out and grabbed a condom too. Jim slicked up one of his fingers and began the slow process of finger fucking Blair until Blair was ready to come again. He finally slid two fingers in and asked, “How many fingers do I have to do?”

“Three is helpful.” Blair answered.

When Jim got three in, Blair was moaning big time. Jim kept stopping for a few seconds and kissing Blair which turned Blair on even more.

“Now slide into my hole and push gently until you’re in all the way. I’ll put my legs around your waist. That’s how I like to do it,” Blair advised. 

Jim followed orders and started fucking Blair, slow but sure. Every time Jim thrust in he would huff and moan. This was turning Blair on even more. 

Suddenly Jim slowed down and said, “Fuck… I’m ready.”

“So give it to me, hot shot,” Blair ordered. 

Jim gave three hard thrusts and Jim threw his head back and said, ”Blair.”

Jim could hardly breathe anymore and then he said, “I’m sorry.”

“Clean me and you up and I’ll fuck you,” Blair ordered again. 

Jim slid out of Blair and took the wipes and cleaned them both up. Then he laid flat on the bed and said, “How am I doing?”

“On a scale of one to ten, you’re a fucking twenty.”

“Cool, so my coming so soon didn’t disappoint you?” Jim asked. 

“Did I look disappointed? Now open up those legs,” Blair teased. 

Jim opened his legs up and let Blair right in between them. _Blair’s going to fuck me. I can’t believe this. He’s going to fuck me._

Blair did the exact same things that Jim did and before long he was sliding into Jim’s tight, hot, channel.

Blair went nice and slow. He was so careful, but yet so sexy at the same time. Jim was watching Blair like a hawk and finally had to close his eyes, because if he watched Blair’s face any longer, he would come again. 

“Jim, if you need to come again, go ahead.”

Jim pulled his cock once and shot his load all over both of them. Then Blair started to pick up the pace with fucking and before long he was thrusting in hard and shooting his come inside of Jim. 

“Whoa, were you tight,” Blair said happily. 

“So were you,” Jim replied. 

“You didn’t zone once. I think you’re good to go,” Blair said, being the dummy that he was. 

Jim got a sad look on his face and said, “Thanks.”

Blair cleaned them both up and got up from Jim’s bed. “Well, we better get some sleep or we’re not going to wake up in time for work tomorrow.”

Jim said, “Goodnight, Chief.”

Blair gathered up his clothing and walked downstairs. 

As soon as Blair was in his room, Jim turned his light off and turned on his side. _I thought he felt the connection too. I really thought I saw something on his face that told me that we were bonded together for life. I guess I was just dreaming._

Jim fell to sleep with sadness in his heart.

Blair on the other hand was having a wonderful dream of Jim fucking him again. Blair loved it and woke up with come all over his belly. Blair got up and went into the bathroom and got cleaned up. He then brushed his teeth and started up the bedroom stairs. 

Jim woke up with Blair standing next to the bed, still naked. 

“What’s wrong, Chief?”

“I’ll tell you what’s wrong, I’m sleeping downstairs all by myself and you’re up here all by yourself and we should be sleeping together.”

Jim smiled and slid over on his bed. “Come on in, Chief. I kept it warm for you.”

“I have one thing to say and then we go back to sleep,” Blair warned. 

“Okay…”

“I’m you’re Guide and I’m telling you that we belong together. So there will be no one else, am I understood?”

“Understood,” Jim answered smiling.

“I love you, Jim.”

“Thought maybe you did,” Jim answered. 

“Well, I do.”

“I love you, Chief,” Jim said. 

“From now on just call me your mighty Guide.”

“I’ll do that oh mighty Guide,” Jim joked. 

“Can we sleep now?” Blair asked. 

“We sure can. Sleep well Chief.”

“Goodnight, Jim.”

The end


End file.
